Hatred's cruel Shadow
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: I made this on a different site and am uploading it here. Basically, You can only take so much until it drives you to the brink of insanity and darkness. Zelink
1. The beginning

Hatred's Cruel Shadow1

Dark clouds rolled around the late sky.It felt only like yesterday that all was alright with the world.But alas it wasn't.Zelda tightend her cloak around her small form.So many years had passed since she had last seen daylight,and her skin was now almost vampiric white.Her blue wet eyes were the only color that actually stood out.The circulet around her head,glowed with mysterious magic.She moved to the window of her spacious castle.Everyone else that used to be in it had either died or ran away.They had abondend their princess in the moment of danger.And the ones who did run,were only to be caught and killed.Only few servants remained loyal to her,but had died by being hunt down,or some other way.One maid though had hid her from the intruders and was only killed a few moments later.No one had knew that the princess of Hyrule was still alive to this very day,and no one cared to find out...

"Looks like its going to rain again".Link looked at the family who hugged together for warmth and then went inside they're cozy little house.He sighed as rain dripped down his blond bangs.The news of his princess's death had hit him so hard he was unaware of the things going on around him.Worse of all,he had just found out,and he found out the hard way.He had gone to Hyrule to pick up a few things,only to see it lie in ruins.Skeletons had been scattered everywhere in the city,and even the castle.It hadn't sent him to skitsophrania city,and he was thankful for that.He didn't know why he still continued the hero work,for there was nothing left to fight for.Whoever these intruders were,they had taken everything away from him.And he hated them already,he hated them so much that...that...His nails drew blood as they formed half moon cresents into his palms.He had gotten most things he had faught.Hatred's cruel shadow.He closed his eyes and took deep calming breath,breatheing in rain as well.

"Excuse me good sir?"a strange voice reached him.He turned to face that voice.

"You don't perhaps know where the nearest Inn is do you?"

'A travler eh?'Link thought,"Actually I'm heading to there now,your welcome to accopany me".

"Oh thank you my good man".They walked in silence,nearly half way there the strange man spoke up.

"Where are my manners?I am Bradley,of the northeren court of Chrysler.I am here on business to Hyrule,whats your name?"he smiled.

"The name is Link and your wasteing your energy,Hyrule has been destroyed".

"Oh thats a shame...wait you mean your Link?As in the famous one!"

"As in I didn't know I was a celebrity".

"I meant as in the Hero of time".

"Yes,why?"

"Well you would be the reason I would have been going to Hyrule.My people have a request of you".

"I'm listening".

"We have a terrible problem,for there are some type of military creautres that are trying to take over our beloved city of Chrysler.Can you help us?"

"What type of creatures are we dealing with?Have any of you seem them?"

"Well a few have but have been to tramatized to repeat the information".

"Then why not put an army together of your people?".Bradley got the stupid look of an idiot thinking 'oh yeah,we have the option'.Link sighed,and rolled his eyes.

"Or have you all just tried going in by yourselves?".Bradley's silence answered him, "any other problems?"They reached the Inn and Link sqeezed his hair together tightly,making the water leave they're blond prision.

"Hello Link,out late aren't we?"The Inn keeper Azuo smiled.She was one of the few peasants that knew him personally,after all he was the one who actually caught her cuccuos for her.Her strawberry hair casually hanged over her cheeks until she brushed the wild fire back.She took Bradley's money then gave him a room key.After showing him the place and leaving him be Azuo made her way back downstairs.

"So...talk to me,something troubles you.I can sense it".Link smiled sweetly,his award winning smiles that had gotten every girl he had met to fall to their knees.

"I'm fine Azuo,just the rain is a real downer".

"You want a room?"

"If its not to much trouble".

"Don't think about leaving throughout the window again cause I remember you didn't pay last time".Link's sweet smile turned into his sly one.He took out his wallet and paid her in advance and the extra he owed her.He only got about 2 hours worth of sleep before getting up,uncracking the window and hoping down on Epona.He didn't know why but the city of Hyrule was calling to him.He cut through the forest and over small rivers.He had to take a moments to pass through Kokori Forest.When your an adult in there,you turn into a monster if you hurried.The Kokori children waved to him and cheered for his attention.His first real home and first real friends...friend.A bright blue blur zoomed up to him,hugging his ear tightly.

"Hello Link!"

"Oh no,its you".

Link climbed the rubble,trying to go as fast as he could.He could basically feel the redead breathing down his neck,they're screams echoeing in his ears and shivering down his back.He finally managed to break through,and cut through the temple of time's court yard.He took a moment to remember what it looked like when it was still standing,but nothing but fog came to mind.After the agonzing walk through all the court yards,he finally made it inside.

"What am I doing?Whats the point of me being here?"but he already knew the answer to his own question.To find some sort of clue as to what had destroyed this place.A movement in the shadows caught his eye.He raised his blade high,daring the creature to come out.It indeed did so,but it was like nothing he had ever seen.Green scales,purple eyes,black claws,orange tongue.Why if it was shaped like a lizard he would have thought it was a Stalfo,but it was something else,something stronger.It lunged at him but his blade stopped it in its tracks.Metalic blood sprayed across his tunic,making it take the crimson glow of the gorons.But what he loved about his tunic was,it never stained.He wipped the blood away.He laughed as he counted how long it had been since he had got a good fight.But this one just died,so that was no fun,or did it.The creature leaped up and sunk its razor teeth into Link's shoulder.

"Hello!"it caught him unaware,its plan exactly.He tried to reach it,to flip it over but he just couldn't reach it,plus he felt he was growing weaker.

'Awe great,...poision'.He struggled more egarly to rip it out.His eyes narrowed as the teeth sunk deeper.He could feel blood welling up on his right shoulder.He growled in fustration and shoved his shoulder upwards,making the creature open its mouth wider,causing a less firm grip.Link took hold of the teeth and stretched them even wider.Ignoring the fact that those teeth were now sinking into his fingers,making needle point blood droplets appear,he crack the jaw.The creature whined and thrashed wildly.Its claws raking down Link's front.He grit his teeth in pain,his sword to far,for it had been knocked out of his hands.

'Gotta do it the hard way huh?'His hand punctured through the creature's chest,and ripped out its still beating black heart.Now it only had a few moments to live.

"Who do you work for,who is your master?Who did this to Hyrule!"The creature only laughed.

"Answer me dammit!Or I will make it so you feel every bit of pain I shall deliver".

"Listen carefully Hero of Time...your time is comming to an end.He who also hold a triforce will break free from his prision and darken all the land".The pitiful thing began to laugh and laugh again.Apparently these creatures were stronger than other,for perhaps they could live without a heart.If people could live without souls,why not hearts?Link punched the creature in the gut,and the cracking of brittle bone breaking filled the room as he hit the wall painfully.

"You will tell me on how I can stop Ganondorf from breaking free".

"Never".

"I am not going to ask you nicely,so tell me now".

"Or what may I ask?You are powerless against the Mighty one!".Link took a very deep breath.

"Then may you forever burn in hell you bastard"the last thing that creature saw was the head of the megaton hammer,before it crashed against his skull.Pieces of bone flyed through the air,along with bits of brains,scales,and blood.

"Idiot".

A/N:I dunno,what do you think?Should I continue it?If you don't understand some of the dialect,its all from the game.But should I continue it?Or just delete it?


	2. Fed Up

Hatred's Cruel Shadow2

Struggling noises reached Zelda's ears.Someone was inside the castle...but what fool would venture here?Her gaze drifted away from the window and then to the broken stairs.She climbed them hastely,but with caution.She could hear squeals of something that wasn't human.

'So...there is still one of them left eh?'she thought as she peered around the corner.But who she saw made her heart leap like it did so many years ago to see her knight and shining armor.She gripped the cloak tighter,surely he could not love someone whose heart had turned black and broken just like the city.The weird mis-shapen creature had its teeth in Link's shoulder.Only then to be forced back by a single blow.After all of what he said,she could guess that she was not the only one to have given up all hope.After that 'thing' was dead Link dropped to his knees,clutching his wounded shoulder as black ooze could be seen seeping out.

'Poision!'Zelda's mind went frantic.She stepped out of the shadows and onto his path and line of view.

The cloaked figure held up its hands in surrender,but Link couldn't see straight to even draw his sword.He could feel the cold hands of the figure upon his skin,making the hairs on his neck stand.He closed his eyes,trying to chase the blurriness away.He could feel those hands become warmer,was this figure stealing his soul?No...it was healing him,riding him of the deadly toxin.The hands then back off.Link shook his head and opened his eyes.He could see straight,perhaps better than he could before.He felt completely well rested and re-energized like he had when he was younger.He looked at the figure to thank it,but could identify the blue wet eyes.Those eyes which had so fondly gazed at him.He had remembered they're gem like pools and had the beauty of the moon herself.

'It couldn't be'he thought.Everyone had told him that she had died,so was it possible that someone else had the same gentle caring eyes?But who in they're right mind would stay here?Link grabbed the cloak figure's hand,before it could slip away.Those eyes looked at him,almost pleading like,for him to remember who the figure was.But here was the catch,without taking the hood off.

"This place may not be the best to stay at...your eyes are very familiar.Almost like...no,they said she had us find you a better shelter"he spoke softly.The figure's eyes were in an expression that said 'you were right!Please don't change your mind!It is me Link!I'm not dead!'.He looked deep into those eyes,their pleading look.

"Your eyes say that I was on the right track".The figure nodded hopefully.

"But so many others tell me that I would be wrong".The eyes gave the look of 'you be in control of your thoughts,not them'.

"Then is it really you...Zelda?"Link was putting all hope he had left into this final question.The figure unhooded itself and there she was.She didn't even have time to leap into his arms before he scooped her up,twirling her around like newlyweds.The triforce of Wisdom glittered brightly on her hand,dancing delicately with his own Triforce of Courage.Thunder could be heard outside the castle,signalling a storm would be happening soon.Zelda could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.She had not felt the warmth of his arms for years,and it was bringing back faith to her heart.She felt his fingers lift her chin upwards where his lips awaited her.They were still warm and soft,as they used to be.She could feel his tongue begging for an entrance,and she complied completely,letting him explore her mouth and dueling her tongue in a war neither could win.His hands were firmly on her back,as though if she suddenly changed her mind and decided to break free,she wouldn't be able to.But nothing in her right mind would tear her away from him every again.He pulled away slowly,gazing into her eyes.A noise caught their attention.His eyes shifted to look at different angles,something else was here.

"Come,we must leave this place"we picked up her small frame and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him.Ignoring the screams of the redead and laughter of the ghosts he made it to Epona.Something was indeed comming,something big.In fact,he could sense it.Zelda got up on Epona first,looking at him a bit confused.There was no need to be hastey,for it was just a noise,but he had obviously been able to tell it was something else.He shook his head,trying to clear his mind.He jumped on his horse and Epona took off quickly.

They made it back to the Inn near the clock tower.Lucky for them it had stopped raining.

"Wait...I thought I had already given you a room"Azuo had not notice that he had left.

"Yeah,you did.Just went to run an errand".Azuo looked at the cloaked figure with a suspicious glare.Zelda looked at Link as if asking what she should do.Link nodded somberly and Zelda removed the hood.Azuo's eyes went wide with shock before she dropped to her knees.

"Dear Princess,we thought of you to be with the heavenly creatures above!"

"I was spared and have been in hiding ever since.Please,do not let anyone else know"she whispered.

"That would be a wise choice.Whatever kind of intruders these were,they will try harder if they learn that Zelda is still alive.So you are not to breathe a word Azuo do you hear me?".Azuo nodded and gave the spare key to the room he had already rented.

"Sleep well your majesty"she smiled happily.Zelda bowed her head and went up stairs.

"Thank you Azuo"Link bowed his own head before going up as well.Link slept standing up near the door,he wasn't taking any chances.But he was awaken by immense pain from his shoulder.It had been healed though,so why did it hurt.

'Its probably just thinking about it makes it hurt.Remembering pain can do that for me'he thought to himself as he rubbed it lightly.He stretched and heard a few cracks.He yawned and moved towards the window.It would be a few more hours till the sun would rise.But he was still wondering how on earth was his natural enemy going to escape his prision that was in another dimention.Then again all things were possible,so why couldn't the sages figure that out?He sighed in annoyance,what?Was he really the only one that could actually determine what exactly was going to happen?It was not his job to save everyone,and deal with everyone's problems.The peasants of these towns and cities were becoming really ungrateful.Link remembered a time where they would have so much gratitude that he couldn't possibly take anything from them without feeling bad.Now they were becoming snobs,and basically mooching off of him.Saying that he could defeat anything and loaning him to other towns for prices.But everything was going to change,because he had Zelda back in his life,now not everything was so horribly wrong.Just then the door suddenly burst open,and stood in that particular doorway,was non other than Ganondorf himself.

"Hello Link".

"Hi"he drew out his it was no where near the power of the Master Sword,he had to give that up a long time ago.

"How have you been Link?"

"Alot better than you thanks".

"No need to be mean,just want to talk".

"I don't talk to traders".

"Haven't changed much have you?Wait...no...you have.Your heart,its a bit...darker"Ganondorf smiled.A bunch of minions came in and surrounded Link.With a snap of Ganondorf's fingers they all jumped on him.

"Zelda's heart has also gotten darker as well".

"How did you know she was still alive when so many others did not?"Link hissed.

"Dear boy,I am connected to her through the triforce,just like I am to you"Ganondorf picked up Zelda and disappeared into a cloud of thick dark smoke.The minions also disappeared.Link ran outside,the sunlight hitting his face.People were already up and about,getting on with their day.He looked around as to some type of clue to where they went.He was not going to lose her again,not this time.

"Hey Hero!".Link looked behind him to see a bunch of boys in about they're younger teens.He gave them a look like 'What!'

"We have a real problem,you see we're kind of running low on Rubees.So do you think you could spare us some?"

"You guys are young,...get a job".It was an answer that the boys weren't expecting.He then walked down a path hoping to find some sort of tracks of anything really,only to be called once again.This time it was by an adult,along with a suacy looking woman,otherwise known as the 'village whore'.

"Hey Link",the man threw something on the ground,"could you pick this up for me?".Laughter could be heard from the other town folk.His eyes narrowed darkly,was he now these people's personal puppet?So many people now laughing at him,so many pointing and making fun.So many mooching off of him,and gambling his life.His eye started to twitch.

"I'm going to ask of you a favor"he was trying to keep his voice calm,despite all the rage,"can you help me track someone down?"

"Why should we help you?What have you ever done for us?"the man laughed.

"What...What have I done for you?What haven't I done for you people?"he was losing his temper quickly.He was so sick of these people,how they treated him,in fact...he hated them.He hated them so badly that...he wanted to kill them...to kill them all.

'Then do it'his mind spoke.Link's eyes flickered a red haze and markings appeared on his forhead,it looked like a fance x )( and a scar underneath his eye.His tunic became a dark and a cloak appeared on his back.Hatred's shadow had over taken him and was powering his body and mind.Many of the people had now backed off,except for the man that had started this.

"Don't think your cheap sorcery is going to scare me.My grandma could do better".Link walked up to him and smiled evilly.The woman had already ran without hesitating.

"Lets play a game shall we?"Link had the manicle look in his eyes.

"Umm sure".

"I'm thinking of a color that lives in everyone,but only you will be able to see your own.What am I thinking about?"

"Ummm...wait don't tell me...I got this".

"Tick tock tick tock,oh your out of time"Link's sword came up through the mans gut and the blade stuck up from his back.

"I was thinking about your blood spilling all over the pavement.Everyone has blood but you can see yours now can't you?".Screaming could be heard from all directions,and people scattered to get away from the Hero who had just lost his mind.

"Where is everyone going?Everyone is to play.Why if you all can fuck with,then I can fuck with you.Sounds fair doesn't it?"he snapped his fingers and everyone stood time had its advantages.People's eyes were wide with terror for they could feel everything and were aware as to what was happening.Everyone had done something to him to piss him off,therefore no one was safe.No one but Azuo,and she was Link wasn't completely heartless...yet.He let the smaller children live,along with some parents.Others weren't so lucky as they endorsed the rain of fire arrows.Bombs exploded near faces and limbs,blasting whatever in they're path to bits.And with each explosion there was blood and bone,along with screaming,crying,and cursing.Link left the town without a word,nothing but an evil smile remained on his features.Epona herself had changed and had spikes along the equipment.The triforce on his hand had grown darker with a hint of crimson.A dark path led him to a black castle,and Ganondorf smiled as he looked out the window.

A/N:Well what do you think?Please review.


	3. True but cruel

Hatred's Cruel Shadow3

Ganondorf smiled as Link entered the castle.

"Hello,I see that your dark side has finally come out.You and I could become the most feared team in the world.What do you say?Will you join me?"Ganondorf asked.Link smiled back and punched with full force into Ganondorf's face.It broke his nose causing blood to run down over his lips.

"No...you see,this is how its going to work.Your going to crawl back into that hole in the ground,and 'I' am going to take over.How's that sound?"

"Ummm...noooooo,I wanted to rule the world".

"Awe,poor baby.What now GannyDorf?Are we going to cry?As you said to me so many years ago,grow up and be a man"Link laughed.Ganondorf was actually surprised at what Link had become.Link blinked his red eyes.

"Hmmmm...you know,the sages told me not to kill you.To keep you alive,so that maybe you may turn good.But,the sages can be real morons at times.So I'm going to do you the honor,of basically...heh...killing you".Link lifted up a glowing fist but was stopped by Zelda's voice.Zelda's eyes were also red,and her own dress was a seductive black design.

"What is it Zelda?"he knew that they were on the same side.

"You've had your chance to lock him away,I want the satisfactionof killing him for all the times he's kidnapped me.He's the one that destroyed my castle and people,I want my free shot now".Link smiled and backed away.Zelda picked up a random sword and advanced toward him.

"This is for all the people you have hurt and for my city which you have destroyed"she slammed the sword through Ganondorf's heart.Ganondorf's eyes went wide with shock and he grunted in pain.A bunch of small minions came bursting through the door,little knives raised in attacking manner.Link and Zelda used a magic attack that used lightning bolts and blue fire.The little creatures put up they're arms in surrender.

"We are in charge now,if any of you object to that,then please...step forward".A few minions did not like the idea,so decided to step forward,oh how stupid.

"You know everyday I think people and things can't possibly get any stupider,and everyday I am proven horribly wrong"Link sighed as he picked up his blade.With full force,he swung it horizontally.Little heads fell to the floor and rolled uselessly in circles.The bodys fell soundlessly.The other guys backed off.

"We're going to go tell the others not to mess with you two"then they ran like hell.

"Heh...idiots"Link laughed.Zelda was staring at him,and feeling her watchful eyes he looked back at her.

"Yes?"he raised his eyebrows in confusion.She walked up to him and dragged her hands across his chest.

"I like you dark,it makes you even more dangerous".Link put on a sly smile,his eyes glazed with lust.

"You know its a shame you don't like to be helpless".

"Only to you my Lord"her own wicked smile played across her delicate lips.She then jumped into his arms,and he carried her to a near by bed.(Now you all know where this is going,and I'm telling you now.Everything is going to be dark so please keep reading).

Link lowered Zelda gently on the black silken sheets of the master bed.Once she was down he climbed on top of her.She undid the clasp of his cloak and threw it to the side.Her nails were razor sharp,and probably very dangerous.Link smiled as he undid the black lace in the front of her dress,once untied he yanked it off as though ripping the clothing off a paper doll.Zelda yelped slightly as the cool wind caressed her delicate body.His own clothing came off in a flash,his soft lips leaving a trail of kisses across her shoulders.Causing her to smile lightly.It had been so long since she had felt his rough and firm body against her fragile one.Oh...how she had missed it.His lips made it to her mouth and kissed deeply.He had missed the feeling of her being within his 'power'.In fact he could remember the first time,so very clearly.How she had called out his name as loud as she could scream.Her moans echoed in his ears as her soul entwined with his own.The feeling had made them exhausted but pleased,like to angel resting after a war with satan.But now they were demons,just going at it with a firey passion from hell that could not every be settled with the simplest things.He wanted her,and he wanted her now.No time for all that romantic stuff like before,no more of letting her adjust,he had already done that.Now it was time for the demon buried deep within him to have 'his' fun.Zelda may have looked like an angel,no matter what,but in the bedroom she was just as evil as he was.Only now she truely was.Her long sleder legs wrapped around his torso as he thrust himself into her.Her razor sharp 'claws' dug into the hot flesh on his back,springing blood to the surface and eventually streaming.Link felt no pain,he didn't think he could anymore.All that mattered was his deadly vixen underneath him.He could not stop giving her this pleasure which she so desired,and he would not stop until her voice was horse from shouting his name into the mercyless sky.Hours had passed until they're friction had ceased,and only the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard.Link rolled onto his back,bringing Zelda with him.Now with his own head against a pillow,he drifted into dreamless slumber.Zelda also got comfortable and used his chest as a pillow,removing her nails she slept soundly.

Link awoke and yawned,stretching out his limbs,working the kinks out.He remembered what happened earlier,and a new thought occured.He needed a new sword,something powerful,something that would keep him in charge of this new army.He needed the Master Sword.He carefully picked Zelda up and let her rest easily.He dressed silently and quickly,ignoring the minions crawling out of his way in haste.They had been standing guard outside the door,obviously feared the ones who over powered them.

'So these things are getting smarter'he scoffed and went down to the Temple of Time.Crawling through the rubble and ruins once again he heard chanting.Monks were here,protecting the sword from any evil do-ers.

"Begon demon!We have no blood sacrifices for you!"the head monk spoke.Those words made Link stop in his tracks.

'D...demon?' "My good monk,I am no demon.I am Link,the Hero of Time,and I require the Master Sword".The monks scoffed and glared at him.

"One so as evil as you cannot be a hero.Look at the markings on your face,your bloodred eyes,hatred drowns your heart I can feel it.You are evil and have killed many innocents!"

'But...I am a hero...I have done nothing wrong...why...oh dear god'he refused what his mind was telling him.He looked into a pitcher of holy water,surely there were markings of evil.How could he not have noticed that?He didn't remember much,and he had a feeling he didn't want to.He could hear screaming inside his mind,the screaming of peasants,children.To much,non of it was good,Zelda's soul...tainted,spilled blood,everything his fault,Azuo...oh god he hoped he didn't hurt his dear friend.He had betrayed his goddesses and let down his long dead people of Hyrule.He had made pure sweet Zelda come along with him,down his dark path of Hatred's cruel Shadow.

"May I please just see something father?"he addressed the head monk with respect,to show he was still a good person.

"Do as you wish,but our souls are not for your taking,Din,Faora,and Naru will protect us".Ignoring his speech Link walked up to the Master Sword.He extended his hand slowly and touched the handle of the blade.Spikes shot through his palm,and stung badly.In reflex he took his hand back quickly.A voice echoed throughout the chapel.

"Only one who's pure of heart can weild the Master Sword.You dearly beloved Hero of Time,have been destroyed in a way which is horribly sad.You have killed many innocents and have let your hatred rule your life.Leave the sword to someone else,and...get out"the voice was cold.Disbelief could be seen in his bloodred eyes.Cradling his hand he ran out of the Temple as fast as his legs could carry him.Surely this was a nightmare!

A/N:Ummm...reviews please?


	4. Sudden Idea

Hatred's Cruel Shadow4

Link stubmled as he climbed the stairs to the dark castle.No,they were lying,he couldn't be evil,he just...couldn't be.Little creatures scrambled to get out of his pathway,one of them though actually stayed put.His hands were clasped together and his features could read easily that he was afraid.

"My Lord,we are slightly confused at what to do.We know not of what you wish of us...please,what is your wish?"the little minion trembled.Link stared at him only for a moment,then a cruel smile played across his lips.

"Fetch me the greatest black smith alive,for I need a new sword".The minion bowed and ran to tell the others.

They wanted to call him evil?Fine,but they had no idea what evil meant in his vocabulary.Something shifted about in the shadows,making Link turn his head.Zelda had awoken already and seemed that she had done a bit of realization herself.Her once red eyes had turned to their normal blue gentle selves.Her nails were normal and her heart was bright,but now there was something else in it.Fear...not just any fear,but fear of Link.She had been purified and he had been cursed,fair enough?No,he was slightly confused.But then the answer had came to him,she only had been showing her darkside for a specific amount of time,for she had been the one to kill Ganondorf.But he had slaughtered countless innocents,and no goddess was ever going to forgive him.Zelda was nervous as she advanced towards him.Like an angel in satan's prision,only now instead of being a proverb,it was true.

"L...Link?Wh...whats happen...to you?"she then had the sudden thought,that now her Knight and shining armor,would be her captive.

"I am certian that nothing has happen to me"his voice had as much warmth as an iceberg in Janurary.Zelda did not want to go near him,but her heart kept telling her that he was still the elf she loved dearly,though her mind said otherwise.Her hand reached out and lightly touched his shoulder.He looked down at her delicate hands,the same ones that had always held him dearly,the same ones that had been laced with his own.He touched them lightly and brought her into embrace.Zelda refused to admit that he was becoming something she had always fought against.She would have to try to get him back,but how?Maybe if she looked deep inside his heart she could determine exactly how to get the normal Link back.But it might take some time.

Link gently pulled away,he had things that needed to be done.A small creature with razor sharp teeth and spikes along his back came up to Link.He was shaped like a,almost squirrlish like.He bowed deeply before speaking.

"My Lord we have found the greatest black smith 'alive'.The problem is he refuses to make a sword for you". Link smiled before waving his hand in a signal for the creature to leave.Link laughed silently to himself before closing his eyes and concentrating.His tunic became green,his eyes became blue,and the crimson strips in his hair disappeared.He looked like his old self again.He hadn't exactly known how to do this until he extracted the information from Zelda's mind.He walked down to where the man was.Linkbecame stealth like,for they locked the man away in a cell.And if he pretended to be 'sneaking in',then perhaps the man would trust him.He made it down to the cell,carefully and got the keys.To his surprise it was Bradley,one who had no idea of what Link had done to the entire village.

"Bradley?"

"Link!Oh I am so positively glad to see you!Could you get me out of here?"Bradley looked nervous,he didn't want to stay in this hell hole any longer.Link motioned him to be quiet and nodded.He unlocked it with the keys and quietely got Bradley out.

"Just pray the goddesses that we don't run into anything"he spoke with little but a whisper.

"But couldn't you take them down?You know slash them to bits?"

"I could,if I had a sword.But it was stolen when the village was attacked,and I was knocked unconsious"Link bit his lip,hoping that this idiot was like so many others and would believe him.(many of you are probably wondering why doesn't Link go get the master sword looking like he does now right?Well appearences can fool the eye but now the heart.And the Master Sword looks at your heart)

"I could make you a new one,a stronger and better one".Link gave him his award winning smiles,that could make anyone trust him.

"How soon could it be finished?"

"An hour.Plus all the materials are here,and within my reach".

"Then let's get to it".After an agonizing hour it was finally finished,and the blade shined with powerful aura.Link looked at it,finely crafted,deadly edge,truely a work of art.

"Its beautiful".

"Thank you,but you can't have it"Bradley held it tightly in attacking position.

"Ummm...why not?"

"Because non of my swords will be used by evil!I don't know what happened to you but I'm not an idiot!"

"Damn it"Link sighed as his markings came back.

"Look Bradley,you can either give me that sword,or I can take it from your cold dead fingers".But still Bradley held tightly.Link sighed,he didn't want to kill if he didn't have to,but that didn't mean he didn't mind.Bradley moved to attack but Link doged easily,and his dinfers wrapped around Bradley's vocal cords.He squeezed tightly,making from the lack of air,Bradley dropped the sword.Link let him ago and watched the pathetic man in front of him struggle and gasp for air.Link picked up the blade and examined it throughly.Not as strong as the Master sword,but it would do.After all he couldn't get used to the Master Sword's power,since he was never to have it again.

Zelda moved down hallways and across paths.She yearned for daylight,for birds to sing,for flowers to bloom.But there was non of that here,and she would not leave Link at this stage where he could die from basically anything.She heard distant talking and followed the sounds.One was a voice that brought horrible memories.(Thanks Phantom Writer for the idea ).She opened the door slightly to see Ganon,the King of evil.She knew she had heard Link's voice,and he didn't sound to happy.Now she could see why.Ganon was forcing Link's head into the table,and Link was trying to pry him off but had no success.Ganon wanted in on this deal and would not take no for an answer.

"Dear dear boy.Link,I am the King of evil.And all things evil must report and work for me.Your saying you don't want a partnership,but thats a big mistake.You cannot possibly think that you can do this on your own?"Ganon laughed as he applied more force.Link tried to force him off but could not,and to be honest the black cherrywood table was making him dizzy.He couldn't tell if he was blacking out or if it was the table.

"If I can save the world by myself,I certianly don't need your help to destroy it". Ganon scowled.

"Your very new at this,so I will tell you this now.Not only do you have to worry about people actually coming to take you down,but you have to fight against other evil do-ers so you can keep your power.And let me tell you,all of us bad guys were in shock when we felt that you had joined.Every single evil boss that you have beaten is going to get back at you,and this time you have no master sword with extra spirital power.They all want a piece of you for making them suffer,if you do this by yourself you will surely die.Now that I have explained throughly,are you still certian that you don't want a partnership?"Ganon asked,easying up on the pressure.

"Oh go burn in hell.I don't need your help,and I refuse to take it.They want to come after me,thats fine.Let us both hope that they have plenty of red potion by the time I'm done with them"Link scoffed.Ganon rolled his eyes and picked Link up before crashing him back down on the table.

"You know,I bet Zelda would fetch a fine price to the others"Ganon whispered slyly.Link's eyes narrowed,he was still not going to give her up.He breathed in deeply.

"I wonder how much they'd pay for your head Ganon,everyone is probably sick of listening to you"Link made sure his feet were sturdy beneath him and began to push up,still trying to force Ganon off.This was no longer an amusing game to Ganon.He lifted Link up once again and this time turned him around in the air.But before Link's boots could touch the floor,Ganon caught him by his throat.Link's feet kicked uselessly in the air as his hands tried to remove the steel clamp around his windpipe.Now he knew how Bradley had felt,but at least Link didn't lift him off the ground.

"I will give you one week to clear up your attitude before I offically make you 'in season'.One week to remember your skills for fighting,because after those seven days are up every villian is going to come after you.You have alot of power for someone who just became evil,but that is because of how powerful of a hero you used to be.Had you been weak,you wouldn't have that problem.Good day Link"and with that he disappeared into thick black smoke.Link coughed as he fought for his own air.His heart beat wildly into his chest.He stood ignoring the pain in his ribcage and walked to where Ganon had been standing.Link had hatred alluminating off his body,giving off dangerous vibes.

"Damn it!"he punched the wall.Pieces of rubble came flying off in different directions.Ignoring now his bleeding knuckle he walked out into the main hall.He could sense that Zelda had been standing there,listening.He was so angry with everything that was happening.Then a sudden idea hit him on how to be higher than Ganon himself.Make a pact with everyone else and kill Ganon,take over and everyone is happy.Or at least he would be,and probably alot of the other villians.Yeah he would do that,but right now time to rest.He had, had enough of being beat up for awhile.

A/N: What did you guys thing?Reviews please?


	5. Link's changing heart

Hatred's Cruel Shadow5

Before I start this chapter I would like to thank all of you reviewers for keeping my spirits high.You don't know how much it means to me.I'm trying to make them longer but only so much inspiration can last so long.Enjoy!SinderinElf24

Zelda watched Link leave down the steps from the shadows.This was going to be a problem.She had heard every single word,and she now knew that Link was battling himself already to be either good or bad.How could she help him?She couldn't just stand aside and let him face this thing alone,she was with him to the very end,no matter what the goddesses and sages told her.She sighed as she stepped from her dark shelter,what was she going to do?

Link made his way quickly through the chambers,ignoring the scrambling minions.He really couldn't see any other reason for these things to live,but at least they listened to him,and that was enough for now.He finally made it to where he had last left Bradley.When he arrived,the black smith was cowering in fear in a corner,being poked with red hot pokers.

"Enough!"Link hissed.The creatures stopped and bowed,then moved.And those who did not move fast enough,had the gift of flight with Link's help.Link lifted Bradley up to his feet.Bradley whimpered and cringed but didn't bother trying to break free.If you struggle you die quicker.

"Bradley...where exactly is Chrysler located?"

"You think I'm going to doom my own people?Never!"he then spit on Link's cheek.Link closed his eyes for a brief moment then threw Bradley into a near by wall.He hastely used the back of his hand to rid himself of the bacterial salavia of this pathetic man.

"I'm asking you this,for your own good.So that I may contact those creatures dooming your town and bring them here where they can't hurt you anymore.But I need to know where they are,understand?"Link's voice was sickeningly sweet.He was talking as though he had been Bradley's friend for years.And spite everything he had been through,still Bradley put up a fight.It reminded Link of whenhe was a child,he always fought for what he believed in.And now he believed that he needed a bigger army.Or did he?

It was later in the day,and still Bradley would not tell.Link was growing impatient.He was sitting at a large throne made of dark silver,and thrumming with magical energy.But Link didn't care,he just needed a place to sit and think.Zelda was wearing a white dress along with her golden circulet.She walked up to him,her feet barely touching the ground.

"Link?...please Link...don't do this.It is wrong and evil.Can you not see what you are doing?Can you not see what you are becoming"her eyes were pleading and she looked as though she were to cry at any given moment.

"Zelda...dearest,I love you to death.But I don't particularly want to listen to your advice"he sighed.A minion had was in the same room,awaiting to deliver a message.

"But..."Zelda began but that stupid minion walked up to her instead.

"His Lordship told you to be quiet"and with that his hand came into contact with her cheek.Upon hearing that dull hand hit his beloved's cheek,Link quickly stood and had his hand around the creature's throat.

"No one is to ever lay a hand on her!You need to stay in your own business"and with that he broke the creature's neck,letting the body crumple to the floor as he dropped it.He walked up to Zelda and out stretched his hand to her cheek.Her blue eyes were wet with the stinging sensation of tears.And apparently there had been spiked gauntlets on the creature's hand,for she was bleeding.Link healed her using a technique she had taught him.And for a moment when she looked into his eyes,she saw the blue ones of her kind Link.She could feel his heart grow warm instead of its new icey cold.He smiled sweetly at her before brushing a light kiss to her lips.She complied by adding a bit of pressure,and when she did she felt his heart spark just a bit.He pulled away gently and embraced her with a hug.

"I'm sorry"it was barely a whisper.But yet she heard it clear as day.She could feel his soul reaching out to her.It's call for help brought tears to her eyes.She could actually hear it,as though he himself was saying it right to her face.It sounded almost like it was...crying.Pain and sorrow was twisted within its strands.It's question wanted to be answered so badly that it was willing to do anything.

'''Whats happening to me?Please help me!''' the harsh cry of his soul began to fade into a dark void.A dark manicle laughter could then be heard before it was shut out completely.Then just as soon as it was there it disappeared and all was silent in the cavern that she was being embraced in.Then the cold air rushed against her and she realized that he had pulled away.Did he know?Could he hear his soul cry into the night like she had?No...he choose to ignor it if he did.She closed her eyes before walking back to the bedroom to sleep the hours away.

Link paced back and forth,ignoring the blade calling to him to practice.

"I do not need to practice"he whispered to himself.

'Are you so certian of that?'his mind taunted him.Its voice was dark...darker than his own.

"Yes"he answered,then thought about it.He must really be losing his mind if he was argueing with no one but himself.He sighed as he stood still,the echoeing of his boots could faintly be heard down the chasms of chambers.His eyes narrowed angrily.One week huh?Why not make it an hour?It was such a bore to be awaiting for these so called 'powerful' villians.

"Well...if they won't come to me,then I'll just have to go to them with the element on my side.The element of surprise"he smiled at his own words then frowned.He didn't really want to leave the castle vunerable with Zelda inside,but he couldn't take her with him,it'd be to dangerous.He sighed once more as he glanced down at the triforce ingraved into his skin.

'Whats happening to me?Why do I want to become this way?Surely this cannot be my doing?'his head drooped a bit with shame and depression.But something deeper inside his heart answered him.The cold voice made the hairs on his neck stand.

You chose this path,and now you must go through it.Its not that bad,in fact...its actually kinda fun.Link's eyes widend.This was the side of him that had been cursed with blood lust.He remembered what Saria had told him when they were little.

"Link...I will be honest with you.Heros are often tempted by power and blood lust.Most heros die before they can complete their quest.And the few that do end up dying because they are careless after that.I know you will be the longest hero to live,you will grow old and visit your grandchildren.You will make it through your quest but please...do not let the temptation mislead you.Promise me ok?"

The thing was,he had never given her his word,for after that moment a scream was heard and they ran to help whoever it was.So really he only disappointed her,not break a promise.But never the less he still felt horrible about it.The hero within him was losing the will to keep fighting against his dark side,and if he gave up entirely it was only an amount of time until he started doing some real damage,even to Zelda.And that thought did not suit well in his mind.He yawned and stared out of a random window.He really couldn't tell if it was night or day.The sun never shown...then a thought hit him.Zelda had not seen the sun in years and she probably wished to.He was getting pretty good with magic so he decided to go down in a vacant chamber.

It was a good spot,no minions ever came down there,it would be Zelda's own little garden.

A light knocking on the door woke Zelda from her slumber.The door opened slightly to reveal crimson red eyes.They blinked as Zelda picked up her head from the soft pillow.

"Zelda,I didn't wake you did I?"

"No...not at all Link.Is there something wrong?"She asked and tilted her head.Link flashed her a smile.

"Come with me".She got up and followed him down the many stairs.The darker and lack of light it got the closer she got to him.She didn't like this,she didn't like this one bit.Did he truely turn evil and was now going to kill her himself?No...mustn't think like that.

"Close your eyes"he whispered.The knot in her gut twisted tighter but she did as she was told.She felt him take her hand and heard a door open.She stepped through the door way but dared not open her eyes.Once inside he shut the door,something was different about this room.

"You may open them now".When she did she saw marvolous colors,flowers blooming,trees swaying in the wind.Streams of water cascading down rocks,and the sun.It was in this room,or it was a replica,but she loved it.It held the same warmth and brightness as the real one.She smiled happily,and looked into his eyes.They were half closed,he had missed the sun as well,but didn't like being half blinded by it.

"Thank you"she kissed him lightly on the cheek as she tugged on his arm.The sudden act surprised him.He hadn't heard those two words from anyone in a long long time.But yet they meant as much as the three words he told Zelda.

"I love you".It was the most honest thing Link could say right at the moment.

"Now at different times the moon will come out,and it may rain at times to keep this place alive.This is your own personal garden.Tell me what you want in here and I'll do my best to plant it,alright?"he smiled sweetly at her before kissing her palm in a noble way.Without her he was nothing.Zelda was a bit confused though when he left,wasn't this the same man who had killed that minion for slapping her and yet no matter what things and people called him,he was no demon at heart...not yet anyway.

A/N:5 1/4 a page is all I got...reviews please?


	6. transformation

Hatred's Cruel Shadow6

Six days had passed slowly out the window.One more day was all Link had left.He paced hasely back and forth along the pavement.His sword was still in its same place,still calling out to him to practice.One more day and he still had not practiced.(Before I go on I would like to say "Damn you Reaper,how did you knwo my thoughts?").Link closed his eyes briefley and decided that maybe he should get some sleep.Pacing wasn't going to make the day go by any faster.He climbed the mountain of stairs to get to his bedroom.The windows were slightly open to let cool air inside.The moon was the only thing that shown all day and night.He walked up to the frame and looked at the full moon.Its coloring was quite beautiful,a purple color with a hint of blue and gray.He breathed in the cool air around him,and let his muscles relax a bit.He felt very tired suddenly and decided to head to bed.But his sleep was not pleasant.

Link could see himself,as though he was looking in a mirror.But the reflection was dark,and not someone he reconized.He blinked his blue eyes and looked a little closer.The reflection did the same.Link put his fingers to the cool glass,only to find there wasn't any.He jumped back quickly as the dark side stepped through.He brought his sword into striking manner.Link unsheathed the Master sword and did the same.The red eyes narrowed and an evil smile could be seen on his opposites face.

"Well...come at me Link"the figure said,its voice dark and manicle.Link ran towards him,sword at the ready.Sounds of metal on metal echoed throughout the empty space they happened to be in. Equal strikes of sword play were met.Link charged and charged again,but neither of them could hit eachother till suddenly,Link felt immense pain.He grabbed his arm protectively as blood seeped beneath his finger tips.The dark figure straightend his sword,blood ran down the blade.Link gasped for air through his clenched teeth.His arm felt as though it were on fire.The dark side of him walked up to him and raised the sword high.It came crashing down but Link managed to raise the Master Sword in time to block him.

"Your days of being a hero is over!Its time for my plans to take action".

"No!"Link shouted as he forced his dark side off his feet.He crouched low to the ground,prepared to spring on him.But something held him down...his own shadow.Link struggled to get out of its hold.

"Let me go you trader!"he didn't see his dark side comming towards him with the blade extended.But he sure as hell felt it.The pain was terrible as the blade periced right underneath his rib cage and exited out his back.Link opened his mouth to say something,but all that came out was a harsh cry of pain.He fell on his side,twitching.His dark side walked up to him and shook his head.

"Pitiful,absolutely pitiful.I suppose I should just put you out of your misery"he smiled wickedly as he leaned in closer.

"Oh and don't worry,I'll take very good care of Zelda.She'll love this side of me better". Link looked up,his eyes narrowing,blood streaming from his mouth.He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.The blade was comming crashing down now towards him...

Link screamed as he awoke with a jolt.His heart beat frantically in his chest.He placed a hand over it and breathed deeply.What was all of that supposed to mean?He felt a hand place itself on his bare shoulder.He turned to see Zelda,he must have woken her with his sudden loudness.But when he did turn to look at her,the light she gave off hurt his eyes.The black slits in his eyes narrowed so he could see her properly.

"Link?Are you alright?"she had come closer to her now.

"Yeah...yeah just...just a bad dream"he breathed.He layed back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Link...talk to me.What did you dream about?" Zelda wanted to help in any way. But Link couldn't give her an honest answer, for he didn't even know what to think. Before he could even open his mouth to say a lie a loud knock echoed throughout the fortress. Link raised an eye brow as he dressed quickly. Zelda didn't move with him, but instead got dressed in a new gown and moved to the far corner of the room.

Link carefully made his way to the entrance of the entire castle where the knock was comming from.He opened it and looked out into the dark pathway. No one was there. Link tilted his head, kids would come here to play tricks? Stupid children. He sighed and just as he was about to close the door, something wrapped around his throat. A giant hand picked him up, or at least thats what it felt like because he couldn't see it. The thing around his neck was cold and wet...it was non other than Morpha from the water temple. It squeezed tighter and the hand threw him into a wall. Before his face could collide with the wall something else grabbed him, something with a snakish body and was very hot. Volvagia hissed as he spat fire to Link's black hat. Link managed to get on arm free and tore off Morpha, letting him breath. The invisable hand came back and took him from Volvagia and shook Link till he was visable about to be sick. Then it hit him, this was the invisble boss from the Shadow temple, Bongo Bongo, weird name but annoying to deal with. A horse whined and charged towards him, Phantom Ganondorf from the forest temple. Two high pitched laughs echoed throughout his ears, thise damn witched Twinrovia. They shot ice and fire at him, but thanks to their bad aim they missed only by a few inches. Then they all bame silent as Gannon walked in.

"What did I tell you Link?Seven days...have you come to a decision?" Gannon smiled as Link stuggled to get out of the hold of Bongo Bongo. He had expected the villians to come one by one, but instead they teamed up, something no villian ever does.

"Oh, I've come to a decision alright" Link scowled. He twisted his body so Bongo couldn't keep his grip on him. Link fell to the floor but rolled so he couldn't be caught again. He reached inside a trunk kept in that particular room, and it happened to have all his old equipment. He took out his hood shot and aimed it at Morpha, fired it and caught the little sucker. When Kotake fired up her ice attack it hit Morpha,making it solid which Bongo broke into pieces by accident when trying to smash Link. Link then used a light arrow while looking though the magic lense and shot Bongo straight in the eye. Used the megaton hammer to knock out Volvagia, he then used his shield when Phantom Ganondorf used his lightning attack and reflected right back at him. The witches screamed in fear and ended up running into eachother, knocking one another unconsious.

After all the villians were either unconsious or running around frantically in pain, Link ran up to Gannon. But instead of being caught again Link lifted the giant beast over his head and threw him into the wall.

'Its time I take over this little shindig'he thought as he ran towards him. Gannon though caught him once more by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"All we ask is one simple thing Link, to be a partner of you".

"Why?! You have plenty of partners,...or are you afraid I'll over power you?" Link began to laugh even as the pressure on his vocal cords increased. He had guessed right, Gannon was actually afraid to lose his power to Link.

"You have every right to be scared Ganon, because I will kill you when your least expecting it" Link laughed once again,but this time it was darker than before and even eviller.

"Yes I'm sure that would be quite a thrill but not as much as this one" Ganon smiled as he snapped his fingers. Quite a few of Link's own minions (some of the bigger ones) came in carrying a tied up Zelda.

"No!" Link whispered.

"See this is your problem Link, you have a weakness. Always have as a hero and will as a villian". Zelda was trying to fight out of their hold but they wouldn't budge. Her eyes were blue and becoming wet with tears.

'Let her go' his mind told him.

'''What?''' he asked himself.

' Your hurting her by making her stay here.Let her go and get on with her life'.

''' But I love her!'''

' If you really loved her you'd let her go' his mind said nothing more. Link's head drooped down and his eyes looked at the floor.

"Alright...you have a deal,I'll be your partner. Now just leave her alone" he whispered. Ganon smiled evilly and nodded his head. The minions let Zelda go. She then got up and ran away from them and towards Link. Ganon then dropped him. Link couldn't bring himself to look into Zelda's eyes as she finally made it to his side.

"Zelda...you have to leave" he whispered. Ganon had already moved to the throne room to check out everything,and the minions had left, giving them alone time.

"W...what?" she asked disbelieving what she had just heard.

" You have to leave...its not safe here for you".

"Link Ganon will kill you in your sleep! I cannot let that be on my mind to leave you to deal with this on your own!"

"He will kill you as well if you stay. Its for your own good Zelda".

"I do not want to leave! Link please, think about what your doing...please..."

"I said LEAVE!" his voice echoed throughout the chamber. His eyes burned into hers,and she could now see the deep hatred buried within them. She closed her eyes and spoke softly,then began raising her voice.

"Link...I am not going to leave you to fight this battle by yourself! I WILL TURN EVIL WITH YOU IF I HAVE TO!" her eyes opened and they were somethered with anger and pain. They had turned red and her heart had grown darker. Link's eyes drifted to the floor once more.

"Why are you still hear with me? Look at what I am becoming! And still you stay...why?"

"I have been answering that question ever since this all started,because I love you. And thats not about to change"her eyes became blue again and her pure self shown bright.

Link stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothing.

"Stay on your own free will Zelda, but do not say I didn't warn you"he said as he helped her up.Once on her feet she jumped into his arms.

"You cannot expect me to leave after all we've been through".

"No...but it was worth a try"he smiled to himself. Things were happening to him,things he couldn't explain nor did he want to. But right now he was actually glad she had chosen to stay, but also feared it.Link embraced her tightly then let her go. Something echoed throughout the entire castle and called him.He felt himself fading and re-appeared in the throne room where Ganon awaited him.

"What the?!"

"Good your here. Now I have a mission for you. When you kill a noble of a different place you gain more power. Therefore I want you to bring me the head of the prince from Chrysler"Ganon smiled.He loved being in control of magic,that was how he transported Link here.

"Hmmmm...people might now take you as a big enough as a threat yet.I want them to fear you so lets tune up your menacingly look shall we?"Ganon asked cracking his knuckles. A bolt of black magic hit Link square in the chest, and he doubled over in pain on the floor. What the hell was this guy doing to him? Didn't he cause Link enough pain for the day? Link could feel canines sprout from his normal teeth. Something ripped free from his back and he noticed that they were black devilish wings. Link was truely becoming Satan, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"There we go! Perfect, you and I are becoming more alike all the time! Soon you may even be my side kick" Ganon smiled as Link withered in pain.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get used to it".

A/N: Reviews Please!


	7. bitter cruelty

Hatred's Cruel Shadow7

Link gasped for air as this new weight settled on his back. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignor the pain. A shadow cast over him as Ganon stood up.He walked up to him and picked him up.

"You know,I've always wanted a son. Maybe if you prove yourself worthy, I will treat you like family instead of a slave.Wouldn't that be better?" he brushed the dirt off of Link's clothing.Link shook his head to clear his vision. He didn't say anything to answer that question.

"You know usually when your master asks you a question you are to answer him" Ganon scowled.

"Yes sir" Link answered smugly. He had a sudden idea, win your way to his good side, then you can actually kill him. As though he heard his thoughts he snapped and Zelda appeared,in chains no less attached to his throne.

"We had a deal Ganon!" he yelled. Ganon back handed him into the wall.

"You are to call me master"his voice was cold as he looked at Zelda. He smiled cruelly at the girl before snapping and hoping to change her heart. But it didn't work, she was protected by her goddess. Ganon snuffed but looked back at Link.

"Bring me the noble's head,and make with haste!"

Rain poured down as Link walked through the entrance of Chrylser. The heavy cloak and hood hid his appearnce. He seeked a roof of some sort, so he located an Inn,thanks to an elderly woman. Once inside he was greeted by the Inn keeper.

"Welcome to the Moonlight Inn,can I help you?" he asked a bit dully.

"Where is the palace, I have traveled far to talk to his majesty" he said as kind and sweet as he could. The Inn keeper raised his eyebrows but nonless told him when Link put money on the table. Once following the man's directions he made his way to the castle. The guards weren't that easy to persua.

"Look punk, no one can see his majesty! Now get lost"

"I can asure you,you do not want to tell me no"

"No no no no no!Get lost creep"they scowled.

"Hmph, such tiny brains" Link laughed. He pulled off his cloak completely,letting them see the demon that stood before them. They were about to scream for help and get him surrounded,but Link crushed their vocal cords into their windpipe,causing them to die instantly. He made his way quietly down the silent pathway,careful not to make any noise. He slipped inside and made his way to the Prince's room. He knew where it was by how much security was there guarding the door. It didn't take alot to kill them or knock them unconsious. Link put the cloak back on and went inside quietly. He was not prepared for the sight though. His majesty,who he was expected to kill,had idolized him. Pictures painted on scrolls hung on the walls by nails. He walked a bit further and his heart just stopped. Ganon had told him to kill this prince...and this prince who was to rule the town was but five to seven years of age. His brown eyes were frightful and looked on the verge of tears. He looked into the cloak figure with fear. The boy was huddled in a corner and had a small knife in hand.

Link had heard the story of his parents dying,and now only a gaurdian remained to protect him.

"Stay back! My hero will beat you up badly mister!" he was trembling but held his ground. Link couldn't do this,he had taken lives before yes,but that was because they deserved it. But he couldn't take the life of this little boy who was his town's only hope to be set right. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.He breathed in deeply and concentrated hard.He was able to make himself look like his heroic self before uncloaking himself.

"Shhhh...I am here to protect you young one.We must make haste,you are not safe here"he whispered taking the boy's hand and craddling him to his chest before jumping out the window. He knew exactly where the prince would be safe. He ran all the way back to the temple of time, and kicked open the door.The monks were on they're toes and looked at who came in with cold eyes,then softend as heroic Link stood in their path.

"Protect this boy with your life"he said quickly. The spell of looking normal was wearing thin for him not being able to concentrate throughly.He was having trouble breathing and his markings began to show. His eyes glowed red and canines came back. The cloak dropped to reveal his demonic wings. The little boy's eyes widend at the sight of his hero turning into a monster. His idol had let him down, and now there was no reason to believe in him anymore.

Link burst through the doors of the dark castle and made his way to the throne room.

"You sent me to kill a child?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"he screamed at Ganon. Ganon rolled his eyes as he quickly grabbed Link's arm and twisted it behind him painfully.

"A child is no excuse not kill them. They will be an adult and then you will not feel bad?Child or not, if you are truely evil,you would not hesitate. Now where is this boy?"

Link stayed quiet, instead of looking at Ganon he snuck a side glance at Zelda. She was still chained to the chair and the chains on her wrists were starting to leave marks.

"Bring me the boy or else she dies". Link's eyes widend with terror.

"No..."he whispered frantically. He couldn't lose her, it was either her or some kid who didn't deserve to die. He bit his lip.

The door opened to the temple of time and monks came from all directions. Each one bore a cross of holyness,engraved in the middle was the triforce. They looked up to see Link once again in his demonic form.

"Did you find somewhere safer for the boy?" one monk asked. But he got no answer,and what he saw behind Link's back made him warn the others. After doing so Link brought out the blade and slashed him across the throat.Warm blood sprayed across the cold tile below them. His body fell lifelessly onto the ground afterwards. The monks moved in to protect the boy.(I meant for this to be dark so do not complain please!). With one swing three heads rolled off their bodies,making the little boy scream in terror. Link used his dark magic and forced the other monks away,leaving the boy.

"I don't wanna die!" he cried out to Link. Hoping that maybe he would go back to normal.But alas he did not.

"Don't think of it as dying. Think of it as being able to see your parents again" Link said coldly as he lifted the blade. But instead of taking his head he stabbed the boy through the gut,letting the blade jut out on the other side. The child's lips trembled, he didn't imagine dying by his hero's hands,on purpose non the less.His vision began to grow darker and his heart slowed down. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and eyelids shut over them.

"How could you do this Link! Killing a child!"

"I would hold my tongue if I were you. Then again I can rid you of that problem" Link replied holding up a small dagger. His voice was ice and his face showed no sympathy as he took the blade out and lifted the boy up in his arms.

"You are going to meet your end Link! And it will be by the people who you've becomed friends with and have trusted you!" the head monk shouted. Link turned quickly and threw the dagger. It landed square center of the Monk's head.

"Father Riley!" the monks shouted in anguish. Link left the pitiful monks and made his way back to the castle. Not a long walk but long enough. Once he reached it he climbed the dreadful stairs back to the throne room. Ganon looked up as Link entered the room. He then looked in Link's arms and smiled evilly.He then looked at Zelda and her expression was priceless,shock.More than just shock,anger. She was probably wondering what in his down right mind would make him kill a child. But then again she didn't know how important she was to him. He would kill anything and anybody if she was threatend to be harmed.

"Very good,bringing the entire body was actually a better idea"Ganon said smiling as he stood up. Link narrowed his eyes and glanced down at the boy who had actually admired him and was now dead...because of him. But his face was a stone mask and didn't show anything.

"My master requested I bring the boy for power so I have brought you him" he tensed as he said those putrid words. He then handed the boy over to Ganon then backed off into the shadows.

"I saw your little performance,six monks including the head one,not bad"Ganon could tell Link had squirmed with guilt. By the end of another week he wouldn't be so effected by it. He wondered if Zelda would still go near him for now she had learned and seen proof for what he had done.

"Link...come here" Ganon wanted to test this theory. Link came towards him but did not bow or kiss his feet. He wasn't some dog, and would never do those things.

"Yes?" his eye started twitching.

"Here"Ganon unlocked Zelda's chains and threw her at him. Link caught her with ease and Ganon left the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed at him. He wasn't at all confused,he knew why she was yelling at him.

"You don't understand and you wouldn't.If I tried to explain ...just...if you want to leave,I'll...I'll understand". Zelda's eyes softend as she came closed to him and cupped his cheek.

"I do understand...but you still shouldn't have done that"she whispered,and then leaned in to capture his lips with her own.Although she may have started it, he was the one taking control of it.He deepend the kiss with his tongue and his hands ran smoothely on her back. Ganon was actually surprised she still stayed with this...this murder.The he'd have to try harder to split them up now wouldn't he?

A/N:Reviews please?


	8. Lying to the heart and soul

Hatred's Cruel Shadow8

Ganon paced in the empty chamber that led him down stairs. He shrugged his shoulders and followed them down. A sudden brightness made him shield his eyes,once adjusted he looked around. Roses,fountains and even something that matched the intensity of the sun? Links doing,for his precious Zelda.

"LINK! Get down here NOW!" he screamed. Link then suddenly appeared out of nowhere thanks to Ganon's help.

"What the hell is this!" he glared at the elf darkly.

"Looks like a garden" Link answered smugly.

"I'm aware of what it is!"

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I mean what is it doing here!"

"Its where I put it...why?" Link asked darkly. Ganon smiled evilly.

"Destroy it".

"What!"

"Destroy it,its taking up space which we need".

"You have an entire freakin castle! And this one room is going to make all the difference!"

Ganon back handed Link roughly into the grass. Link struggled to his feet and stood to Link Ganon in the eye.

"I am not going to destroy it. You'll have to kill me first" he said thickly. Ganon growled and scowled at him.

" Fine if you will not destroy it, then I will send you on your next mission. Bring me the body of the daughter of the Mayor of Crosscane.Do this before the sun sets in this little garden. Or you will find that the price is even bigger to pay if you disobey".

Link clenched his fist tightly and scowled at him before leaving to 'fufill' his mission.

Crosscane,dark and silent. The day was almost about to begin,everyone would rise from their beds in a matter of hours. Link walked down the dirt path, boots picking up dirt and making clouds of dust. Cloak tight around him,crowding his demon wings. He still didn't know how to use them,he could move them and stretch them,he just couldn't comprehend how to make himself fly. It'd be a hell of alot easier for him to travel. He got directions from some drunken wandering person.

He then climbed in through the girl's open window. She was at least 18 years of age,and there was just a small poster of him in her room.With a bunch of notes written underneath. He moved closer to get a better look,and it was notes on what she fantazized.She had fantasies about him? Ok that was just creeping him out a bit. By looking around the room he guessed she was nothing but a prostitute,one that the parents denied it at all costs to accept the fact of what she was. The door opened and in stepped the girl,she was quite pretty.

Her emerald green eyes and black hair,high cheek bones,very beautiful,but...not his Zelda.

She was about to scream but his hand covered her mouth. His hood actually fell off in rushing to her to shut her up.Her eyes widend and a seductive smile played across her lips underneath his hand.She moved to release his hand and whispered quietly.

"Am I dreaming!"she went closer and placed a hand on his firm chest. She did the giddy giggle of a highschool girl.

" You are really here! Oh my dreams get to come true! So how do you like it?Rough?Wild?Tell me,I'd love to go anyway with you"she kept smiling and leaned in to kiss him,no matter how he looked.Even if he was evil he was still sexy. : )

Link moved and dodged her and moved back a bit.

"I'm here to kill you,you idiot.Back off!"he snapped. Apparently she thought he was playing and was trying to pounce on him. She figured if she actually made a move on him,he'd be like other boys and surrender to his hormones. Link had to use both hands to keep her restrained.

"Look,your very pretty but I'm seriously here to kill you" he was trying to keep her still but she was moving all over the place,her hands trying to tear the cloak off him,trying to see what was underneath. When she finally did she gasped with shock as demonic wings expanded slightly before folding back down on his back.

"Come come my hero,we cannot play if your dressed" she purred. Link growled, he was getting fed up with this rather quickly. He held her wrist firmly and threw her onto the bed. She thought he was actually going to take her but was surprised when he clasped her throat tightly and raised up his sword.Now she believed him.

"Wait!Please...before you kill me,can I have one kiss? I have been head over heels ever since I first saw you so many years ago in Kokori village". Link sighed and rolled his eyes,but then again he really didn't give that boy a last request, and this was something she really wanted. Link just prayed that Zelda wasn't watching him through her spells. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips,he even held his ground as her tongue invaded his mouth. He was cringing on the inside and wanted to use his new sharp teeth to just bit this thing off and get it out of his mouth. He figured she wouldn't stop so while her eyes were closed he raised his blade and thrust it through her stomach. She let go of the kiss and trembled with pain. She looked up into Link's red eyes and saw him put the sword away.

"W...why?"she asked weakly.

"For ones I love and I have no choice"that was all he said before holsting her up into his arms. She slowly faded away into another world,a peaceful one.

"Here" Link snapped at Ganon as he walked in. Ganon and Zelda booth looked up as Link held out the lifeless girl in his arms. Ganon turned and got her then looked at Zelda. She had her head down in sorrow.Everytime Link had gone out on a 'mission' she had been chained to his chair. Ganon left to go put the girl in the same place he put the boy.

Link ran up to Zelda and hugged her. She hugged him back,no she didn't spy on him with her spells,she couldn't with Ganon right next to her. Her head rested on his shoulder,looking at his wings.She touched them softly and they moved beneath her finger tips. She did not dare tell Link that whenever he killed someone she felt immense pain.Their soul reflects off of the goddesses and Farora has been locked up inside Link for now and Din was gone with Ganondorf.Only Naru could feel the pain,and it was unbearable to her.

Everytime he killed,she died a little inside.He could kill monsters no problem,but it was innocent bloodshed which did this. She swallowed as her heart beat faster.She wondered how long it would be until she gave in entirely.She wasn't making much progress for getting Link back to normal. She hugged him tighter, it was only a matter of time until she either died or left.

"Damn it! The bond between those two is very strong,she will not just leave him. Then I guess I will probably have to pull harder stunts. No more nobles, its not doing anything, just riding everyone of them. It doesn't give me power, the only thing that does is killing powerful heros" Ganon mumbled to himself.

Yes he had made Link kill those people for a different reason,but it was not working. Now he was going to put his power to the fullest and this time...his plan would work.

A/n: This story is about to end pretty soon.Question is, should I make a sequal or leave it a classic?The most votes win. Reviews please!


	9. Damn his success

Hatred's Cruel Shadow9

A/N: Congrats! I have decided to make the sequal but will not start it until this story is done.I will reveal the title of the sequal at the very end of this story.As for now...let the Legend continue.

The blade stopped short and Link's evil side frowned. He couldn't understand why he couldn't bring the blade down full force. He backed off a bit and looked at him. A barrier was placed around Link,making it so his dark side couldn't finish him. But the shield was weakening. His dark side sat Indian style and leaned his sword against his shoulder.

"Only an amount of time left Link,how long can you hold out?" his dark side smirked.

"Get up". Link blinked through the foggyness of his vision. He looked up and saw Ganon looming over his bed. Link half screamed at his sudden appearence and fell out of his position onto the floor.

"What!" he snapped. Ganon sudden show had awoken Zelda and she was now sitting up and crouched in the corner on her side of the bed. Her white silk night gown framing her lucious body. Ganon stared back down at the elf as he stood up,shirtless but not pantless. His wings which were a terrible annoyance,only because he couldn't use them, had made it so he could only wear certain shirts.

"Is that how you answer your betters!"Ganon growled.

"Its how I answer people who wake me up before dawn" he said coldly. Ganon raised his hand and Link cringed,preparing for the strike,but it never came. Instead a smile crossed his features.

"Come with me". Instead of fighting Link followed without a word.

"We need just one more noble".

"May I ask a question?"

"Proceed".

"Wouldn't it make more sense to get the parents intead of the child who has barely any power?"

"I'm surprised you'd ask that.But actually no,a child has more power".

"How so?" Link asked.Maybe getting him talking would give him a clue to Ganon's weakness.

"When nobles have children,they leave everything to them.Generations of power,the entire castle and town,country,ectra. If they were to die then it would cause mass chaos in whatever they ran".

"Oh".That mad Link feel even worse.

"Anyway,the last noble would be the Prince of Dodge Grounds.You have till moonrise.Have fun".

People bustling about,doing their duties in the land of Dodge. Some were happy with recent happeneings, others cursing for losing a bet. Plays were being put on with puppets to entertain small children. A mask salesman was making new never before seen masks. This place made Link feel home sick for Hyrule. Everything was the same,a couple dancing near the center square. A puppy did tricks for his master's pleasure. The scene made Link clutch the material over his chest where his heart was. Pain had erupted there and had screamed at him,telling him it was his fault for everything.

'Had you been there you could have stopped the war!'

'Your nothing but a weakling

A trader

A failure...'

He shook those words from his mind. How was he to stop an entire war by himself? He sighed and held his cloak tighter. He didn't need to panic these people into a frenzy.

He came for one thing and one alone. To be the grim reaper and take the Prince's life.Someone took his arm and led him to their stand.

"Welcome sir!Why from the moment I saw you in your cloak,I knew you'd be the type of man that would be perfect to weild my finely crafted blade!"he said overly cheerful that made Link want to vomit.

"No thanks"he said quickly and tried to walk away.

"Hey hey hey,I'm a reasonable guy.I'm sorry that blade must have looked like shit compared to a man of great stature like yourself.If you look over here you will see finely made blades of all shapes and sizes.I won't take no for an answer"he smiled brightly.Link sighed.

"No,but your going to.I'm not intrested and already have a blade,so thank you but no"Link began to walk away but that stupid man put his hand back on Link's shoulder.

"Relax man take a load off,get to know Dodge a bit.These swords would do you well.I'd even cut the price in half since you have such an honest face!"he gestured on.

"You can't even see my face!Now if you put your hand on my shoulder once more I will be forced to go out of my orginal plans and hurt you first"Link said coldly. The man didn't listen and tried once again to force Link back to buy a sword. Link shifted his eyes and looked about. No one was looking so...

Link picked up one of the random blades and slit the idiot's throat. He didn't say anything except clutched his throat and fell to his knees. Link looked around and dragged the stand on wheels over the body and blocked anyone from seeing it before walking away quietly.

A young man about early twenties paced back and forth in the study.

"Your majesty there is someone out here to see you.He refuses to take off his cloak but says he needs to speak to you of a matter of importance" a random guard spoke to the prince.

"And would you let him even in the castle?"

"Sir...he bores the mark of the triforce". The prince raised his eyebrows and signaled for the guard to let him in.

Link stepped through the door and was confronted almost by a look-alike. The prince had bright blond hair and pale blue eyes. His facial features almost simliar to Link's when he had been a hero.

"I suppose your here to confront me?"the prince spoke calmly.

"For what?"Link asked.The prince had not expected Link's voice to be dark.

"For being mistaken as you...when you used to be a hero"he answered rather dully.Link unsheathed his sword and looked at him.

"What is your name Majesty?"

"Ryan".

"Ah,then I look forward to dueling you".

"For looking like you!"

"For other reasons".Link removed his cloak and all his evil features showed,surprise prince Ryan. He turned quickly and grabbed a sword,then turned back to face his apponent. There was a large mirror on the wall closest to them. Link got a quick glance before haveing to take a double look. He himself,darker and evil,battling his heroic side.His dream...it was becoming reality.But how?He was battling between it with himself. A sign of some sort? No matter.

They're blades clashing together,and trying to force eachother off their feet was bringing back that horrible dream. But if it was going to come true,then Link would have a better chance of winning.Only now,he felt if he did,he would really lose.All guards that had stand posted at the door had been previously killed by a dark magic that Link had used.He got another quick glance and this time to the window. The sun was setting.

"Such a shame to lose a worthy apponent,but I have other matters to attend to" Link dodged the attack and jabbed the blade upward.

"I hope your satisfied Link.You have literally killed your heroic side in your heart and soul" Ryan whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know"he said darkly.He cursed inwardly that since still not knowing how to use the infernal things on his back,he now had more weight to get back to the castle in less than three hours.

Zelda doubled over as a searing pain went through her gut and felt like it had gone out through her back. She coughed up blood,but the noise did not catch the attention of Ganon who sat in the steel throne,tapping anxiously.

"You seem rather impatient"Link said when he walked through the door.He had been dragging the Prince for awhile now.So since he had entered the building,Zelda had felt pain.She used her hand to cover it before Link's eyes could snatch a glance.

"You have done well my son"Ganon smiled.Lnk's eyes narrowed.

"Do not call me that"he said softly,almost to himself but Ganon still heard it and laughed.He picked up Ryan's body and placed it with the others.

Link walked over to Zelda and went down on his knees.Instead of hugging her he picked up her hand and examined the blood.

"How did this happen?"he's voice was low.Zelda smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I don't know,must have been there from a random body" she lied. Link put his hand under chin and gently forced her to look into his red eyes.

"Be honest with me".

"Really Link its nothing"she said again,trying to convince him and herself.

"Zelda..."

"How can I be homest with you if you will not be honest with me?"

Link was a bit taken back at her sudden remark. So she was hiding something from him.

"Alright,when I had that nightmare I dreamt about both sides of me fighting and still neither side has won.The hero within me is losing slowly though.Now tell me,what is happening to you?"

"I'm dying".

"WHAT!"

"Every...everytime you kill an innocent,I...I die a little inside. I didn't want to tell you...because...because I knew you would do seomthing drastic"she answered,covering her face with her delicate hands.The blood had already been wipped off so she didn't have blood all over one side of her face.Link was positively shaking from this new information.He didn't know what to do,except one thing in order to save her.

"Leave this place".

"What?"

"Seperate yourself from me.Your life means more to me than you staying here and dying.Please,I'm begging you.You cannot stay here,you must go"he picked up her her small form and ran down to the entrance.He whistled and out came his evil horse Epona,but when petted by Zelda,she returned to normal.

"Go before Ganon can stop you!"he said frantically.Zelda had tears streaming down her cheeks at his suddeness.She leaned down and gave him one last kiss before leaving to a safe zone to gather back her strength.

Ganon watched out the window as Zelda road off.

'Success'.

A/N:Well?Its all going to make sense on why Link turned evil in the first place.All the ropes will tie up the loose ends.Everyone will get it.And I think it might end in two chapters or less.Please review.


	10. In the end we're all the same

Hatred's Cruel Shadow10

Ganon smiled as the horse disappeared from his view. Finally! Things were actually going to work out just like planned. He saw Link trudge through the door and look at him. Ganon smiled and gestured he come closer. He sighed and complied.

"I'm really glad that you could actually be here to help"Ganon said brightly. Link said nothing but looked at him.

" You hvae no idea how much trouble I went through to get you where you are today...I should have manipulated minds earlier".

"Wait...what?"Link's eyes narrowed.

Zelda slowed Epona down and got onto the floor. She grabbed the reigns and led the horse inside her abonden castle. Once safely inside and back in her tower she sat on her still made bed. It was slightly dusty,but she didn't care. She went inside her closet took out a blue potion,it was how she had been staying alive without food inside the ruins. Epona whinned softly as she drank some. She briefly closed her eyes and could feel her energy flow once again. She'd only need a few moments of rest,but something made her uneasy to just sit there and wait for who knows how long.Making sure she could actually use her magic once more,she summoned the powers of the sages and made almost a crystal ball looking thing. It would let her listen and watch Link,this way she could still see him,even though he couldn't see her. When she looked to see his face,it was full of disbelief,and he looked pissed.

"What do you mean by that Ganon?" Link asked heatedly.

"You didn't possibly think I wouldn't interfear to have the greatest warrior on my side did you?"

"You...you set me up...you knew I would be heading towards the castle so you sent that creature on me! Its poison was some sort of tracker wasn't it?You toyed with the minds of the villagers and made them become hateful beings making me kill them! You were waiting for Zelda to leave,but why?...You knew I wouldn't be as good as a hero without her around. You made me do these things! You controled my heart with that stupid venom and made me turn cruel,but even then my heroic side wouldn't give in".

Ganon looked at him and smirked.

"Your smarter than you look,but only a little to late"Ganon smiled evilly and stated to laugh.

"You were jealous of me weren't you?"

That remark got Ganon to stop laughing and look at him. His eyes darkend and he scowled.

Zelda's jaw dropped at what she just heard. They were fooled,she needed to go back to him,no matter how much pain she felt. She was not about to let him fight this battle alone. She jumped down on Epona and road back, nonstop.

Ganon and Link were walking in circles, like vultures cricling their prey. Ganon bawled up his fists and set full force into a blow that knocked Link into the wall. When he opened his eyes they were pure white,as though the elf was blind,but then color came back to them. The deadly blue coloring set in as the streaks disappeared from his hair. Those infurnal wings dropped off him as though he had stopped caring a giant goron. His dark clothing was turning its usual green,and all his equipment had come back to him. He reached inside his magic tunic and pulled out the megaton hammer.

"Lets see if I still remember how to do this" Link said coldly and he swung the hammer horizonally,causing Ganon to fly backwards and crash into the steel throne,breaking it. Ganon started to panic, Link's heroic side was back,and very angry with him. But what if Ganon could reach back to his dark side using his dark magic? That might work. Before Link could pound Ganon's skull to bits with the longed missed hammer, Ganon caught his arm and swirling energy appeared at his fingertips. He placed it over Link's heart and the dark Link came back. Ganon let go and the dark Link backed off a bit and held a hand to help Ganon up. Ganon took his hand and stood up.

"Thank you".

"No problem" Link smiled as the hammer came back and knocked him back down.

'It didn't work?HOW!' Ganon thought franitcally. He used his power of the Inner Eye and saw that both his sides were no longer fighting against eachother. His heroic side had healed from the wound inflicted by his darkside and now both were standing side by side shaking in anger.

"Uh oh".

"Uh oh,would be right!" a voice said and forced Ganon into the wall. Zelda was in her Sheik outfit,for easy movement. The five inch claws that stuck out from the sleeves made viscious cuts along Ganon's arm. Link looked like himself again,except for one red eye,and one blue eye. Both his sides were going to kill him for everything he had cost them. Zelda used her own magic and got out a long lost friend of Link's.

"I picked this up for you"she smiled as she handed him the Master Sword. It jolted with power as he grabbed the handle.It was happy to see him.

With Master Sword in one hand and shield in other, Link was brought down a trip down memory lane. He was going to beat Ganon again! He swore it! And this time,Zelda wasn't helplessly watching from the sidelines. She was with him. She was quick to, she must have healed fast. Ganon was not weak,infact he was still quite strong. He growled from deep within his throat and made two blades appear in his hands. He slashed them all about,narrowly missing Zelda's arm and Link's shoulder. Link pushed her in the opposite direction and signalled to her what to do. They both ran up his arms,for he had increased his size to make it harder on them. Link brought the sword down and made streaks of blood appear,which with the spirtual powers burned like the seven fires of hell itself. 'Come on,take the bait' Link chanted inside his mind. Indeed Ganon did,and focused his attention on Link rather than Zelda who was near his skull. She tapped on his ear causing him to look back up. She smiled then waved,then used her five inch claws and drilled them straight into Ganon's left eye. It came out nicely from his socket,as well as spraying blood. Zelda then jumped off and stood clear of the howling Ganon. Blindly he pounded his fists into the ground,hoping to hit her. Zelda yawned as she stayed in one place and wasn't touched. Using her throwing stars she fired off four to his neck. To Ganon they were like mosqiuto bites,annoying and painfull. He tried to dig them out with his nails but another pain filled his heart. He looked down to see Link yanking the Master Sword back out,and landing catlike onto his feet when he jumped down.

"Foolish elves,you really think you can kill me!"he screamed.

"We're hoping to" Link smiled. He felt lighter now that he didn't have those wings to slow them down. Ganon slashed his blades again. This time Link looked to where they were going and Zelda was going to get hit no matter where she moved. Link ran towards her and skidded on his boots to go in front of her,shield out.It blocked her nicely but left Link open for the attack. The blade slashed vertically across Link's abs. He grit his teeth in pain.

"Ow,that hurt you son of a bitch!"he took his shields sharp edge and threw it like a frizzbe. It got caught between a pair of ribs and when he bent over it caused even more pain. Another sword,one dark and sinister appeared in Link's other hand. Half of him looked dark,and the other half looked heroic. To combine them would result in his Oni form. That might be able to destroy him. Link brought both swords together and let both sides of him take control. His hair turned silver and blue and red markings took place on his face. His eyes went white as the two swords twirled within eachother,making the double cresent blade.

"It ends tonight Ganon"his voice was doing different pitches. He could the electical charge in the sword,both spirtual and sinister. Only together can you defeat anything.Seperate and all hope is lost. Feeling the build up he raised the dword high.

"You know Link,in the end we're all the same.We're all the demon trying to get out"Ganon smiled.

"We're all the same alright,we all die.But not everyone has a demon inside as bad as you think"and with that the blade came crashing down. It peirced through his heart and he moved no more. Link returned back to normal.

"Come on,lets get the hell out of here.This place gives me the chills"he took Zelda's hand and both ran for the door. He jumped on Epona and picked her up,and both road off to the temple of Time.

"Hang on,we hvae got to go somewhere really quick"he spoke softly. They road in silence and wound up back at the village where he had slaughtered everyone.He got down and brought the Master Sword with him. Blinking his blue eyes he stuck the blade into the soil and went to his knees and prayed.But not just any prayer,her was using his dark magic,for good.

"My goddess,awaken from your slumber and help me,I call for your forgiveness and ask of you...bring back the souls of the innocents I have slaughtered so horribly and take something fair in exchange of me"the sword thrummed with magical energy and entered him. His insides felt as though they were being set on fire,shrinking into oblivion and torn apart all at once. Long slices of cuts appeared on his arms,but he dare not make a noise to make Zelda get up.It was oh so painful and he felt as though his very power was being drained out of him. But it was only being borrowed. The entire village became alive,all nobles were restored back in their households,not remembering a thing. In the far distance of Dodge that uncanny salesman bonked his head as he sat up from underneath his stands. They were all borrowing his energy to be completely restored and forget everything that had happened. Only Link and Zelda would remember.He unplucked the sword from the ground and sheathed it. Making sure his arms were covered by his gauntlets he got up and turned towards her.

"I wonder how long it would take to rebuild that castle of yours.Who knows,maybe most of the villagers would come back".

Zelda smiled warmly at him.

"Maybe".

A few minions went to inspect Ganon's corpse with caution.

"Hello?My Lord?...he's dead!YES!" the little minions rejoiced happily and started to do a goofey dance. A large hand wrapped around the minion's throat and squeezed so tightly his eyes popped out.

"Fools!I am not dead,there is nothing that can kill me,at least that people know about.Link and Zelda may have won this time,but I'll get back at them in a way they'll never forget"Ganon smiled as he sat up.

"Ganondorf!"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Watch over them from a safe distance. Let me know when they have someone else besides themselves to share their life with".

"Yes Sir"and with that ganondorf left.No he was not dead,couldn't kill him that easily,not at all.Ganon began to laugh a deep cruel laugh that echoed throughout the chamber.

A/N:Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun!I will be starting the sequal in a matter of hours or maybe give myself a day to think.Please look for either later today or tomorrow,or anyday Hatred's cruel Shadow:Decieved. Reviews please!


End file.
